


silent crush

by faeieve



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeieve/pseuds/faeieve
Summary: you are whining about something that doesn't sit right with you
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	silent crush

**Author's Note:**

> swearing!!!
> 
> reader is gender neutral
> 
> enjoy!

It was a boring day. Well, at least for you. Everyone is at the living room except for three of you. You’re still helping Eren and Historia with washing the dishes.

You let out a heavy sigh. Contemplating if you really made the right choice with survey corps.

“We’re done here. Historia, can you prepare tea for captain?” Eren asked which she reply with a mere "Sure." 

You put the finished dishes off and followed Eren to the living room. Taking the seat in front of your captain, you let out an even heavier sigh while banging your head to the table.

“Yo what’s wrong? I don’t see you cutting the tree after being grabbed by titan like Mikasa.” Connie mocked you. Lifting your head up, you see everyone staring at you.

Glaring Connie, you straighten your posture to answer him.

“I’m single, Connie. Having no partner when you’ve live pretty long enough to die is fucking boring.” Jean suddenly choked on her own saliva. Sasha was laughing, hand slamming the table while Connie proceed to count your age.

“Well” Eren speaks “I see no problem with not having partner. We live in a world where it would be a bother to have one anyways.”

You look at him, unamused, and once again slamming your head to the table.

“Now you said that, I think the problem on why I don’t have a partner is me.” You mumbled. A hand crept to your shoulder. Mikasa’s.

“Why would you say that? Are you waiting for someone to propose you?” she asked, trying to comfort you.

“No.” you look at her, trying to find the truth “say, Mikasa. I’m attractive. Right? Then why am I still single? You’re my friends, right? Tell me.” You rush her with your question.

Looking calm as ever, she replied “yes, y/n. you’re attractive.”

You fall back to your seat, sighing.

“Hey, Armin? How many populations are there in the walls?” you look at him now for answers, which he reply with “Around 1.2 million people. Why?”

Eyes wide, jaw hanging open, you laugh in disbelief. “1.2 million In the walls and not even one want me? I’m out.” you said standing up and heading upstairs to sleep the pain away instead.

Mikasa shouted “Y/n! Jean wants you!” Resulting the boy blushing, denying Mikasa’s statement.

“Y/n! I think Eren’s got crush on you too!” Connie teased, but instead got yelled by Eren. Embarrassed.

And amongst the chaos you’ve caused, no one notice the way your captain’s mouth twitching to utter ‘I want you’.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)) please leave kudos or opinion about the way i write <3


End file.
